A Shinobi's Perception
by TheOddOneIsHere
Summary: Naruto has finally met his family after graduating from the academy. Will this change his course as a Shinobi or not? Rated M for fight scenes, because they tend to be gory, and just for safety.
1. Chapter 1

(9 years after the Kyuubi attack, Shinobi Academy)

In the back of the class room, there was a blonde individual. The boy had a black hooded jacket whose sleeves stopped just below the elbows, a long sleeve dark grey shirt that covered most of his hands, but had a thumbhole, making it like a built in fingerless glove, ANBU style pants, with black leather combat boots. He also had a dark grey face-mask connected to his shirt, which covered up his mouth and nose, leaving only his eyes to be seen. Bright blue eyes.

This individual was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the supposed dead last and ghost of the class. He never spoke unless spoken to, and even then it was with short and blunt answers. Though he was dead last for a personal reason. If he wanted, he could easily be rookie of the year, but instead he made himself look like a dead last.

' _Those perceived as weak are underestimated and left alone more often. Those who are stronger are seen as threats that must be eradicated'_ the boy thought. Iruka was droning on about team work, when Iruka told everybody to head outside for taijutsu spars, where Chakra was allowed as long as no Jutsu were used.

The blonde ignored the first few fights, and spaced out until he was called up to fight.

"Inuzuka Kiba versus Uzumaki Naruto! Hajime!" Iruka called out, stepping away. Kiba sneered at the silent boy. He had just crossed the line and was in for a brutal defeat because of what he just said.

"I'll destroy you, you piece of trash! Your own parents abandoned you because you were trash!" Kiba roared, and rushed towards Naruto, who fell into his stance.

"Kaiju style: brick break: defensive stance," Naruto said, surprising everybody. The blonde spread his feet apart, folded his arms out in front of himself, and waited for Kiba to attack. He didn't have to wait long. Kiba sent a fist aimed at the blonde's face, but Naruto stepped to the side and attacked.

Because of his folded arms position, he could attack with rapid punches. He sent a few punches enhanced with chakra. The Inuzuka was sent flying from the power of those punches. Before he landed, Naruto fell into a new stance and spoke again.

"Swift release: Kaiju style: dancing rapid brutality," Naruto stated, shocking everybody about the swift release. The boy held one arm in front of himself, fist hanging limp, and the other arm by his side, leaning forwards. The boy disappeared in a blur. He appeared next to Kiba midair, and slammed his fists repeatedly down on the Inuzuka. The dog boy crashed to the ground, and was about to get up when get got slammed back down with a brutal drop kick. Naruto was about to attack again when Iruka stopped him.

"Stop! Sosha Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka shouted, as he hurried over to the fallen student.

' _What was that? What did he mean by swift release? What is this Kaiju style he has shown and why hide it all this time?'_ Iruka thought. The other academy students backed out of the blonde's way as he walked back to class. On the way through a dark haired boy stopped him. ' _What the hell Sasuke get out of my way,_ ' Naruto thought.

"Fight me," Sasuke said. Naruto ignored him and continued walking. He walked right past Sasuke.

A second later he ducked and dodged a punch from Sasuke. Naruto turned around, stood up, and muttered something.

"What was that, dobe?" Sasuke asked, before Naruto blurred out of his sight.

In truth, Naruto did a very simple genjutsu. While it was the only one he could do, it was good enough. He first made it when he was younger, to escape mobs. The genjutsu makes it so all that fall under it no longer see the caster of the genjutsu. Basically, it makes the user invisible.

(Three years later)

Naruto was still mostly ignored in class, but he no longer was dead last. However, he did move his place of residence. No longer living where civilians might find him was a requirement for him. Naruto had made a very small cave in the Hokage Mountain, which was only accessible through the fourth Hokage's right eye, where a hole big enough for a full grown adult being the door.

Over the years, he had gotten better at becoming un-noticeable. The only places that people even noticed Naruto at were at the academy and at Ichiraku Ramen, and even then it was hard to notice Naruto. In class, he wasn't dead-last nor rookie of the year, but average. Nobody seems to think average is out of place or noticeable, so Naruto went with average. Though almost everybody in the class didn't want to fight him in taijutsu.

Today, however, were the final exams to see who would become genin. Naruto had passed with an average score of course. Currently, team placements were taking place.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Narumi Namikaze-Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga. Report to the Hokage tower right away to meet your jounin sensei." Iruka droned on. Naruto was curious as to who this 'Narumi' person is, but he would find out later. He walked over to Hinata and tapped her on the shoulder.

"We should go meet our sensei, come on," Naruto spoke quietly, but loud enough for Hinata to hear him. She nodded and got up. With that Naruto and Hinata left the academy, to the Hokage tower.

(At the tower)

Naruto and Hinata walked into the Hokage's office, but instead of finding the third Hokage, a blonde haired man that looked to be in his early forties was sitting in the Hokage's chair, along with two other people standing on either side of him.

The first looked to be the same age as the man, a red haired woman, while the second looked to be Naruto's age, a girl with red hair, who seemed to be a carbon copy of the red haired woman.

The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, stood off a few feet away from the trio of strangers.

"Hello Naruto, Hinata, this girl here is Narumi Namikaze-Uzumaki, and the woman is Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki. The man is the fourth Hokage," Hiruzen stated, but was finished by Naruto.

"Minato Namikaze," The boy whispered, wide eyed. Kushina and Minato smiled.

"Hello son," Minato said. Naruto gained a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama? I am an orphan," Naruto stated.

"No, if that were true, Kushina-chan and I would be dead. Hiruzen, did Jiraiya and Tsunade not tell Naruto?" Minato asked, anger visible in his eyes while Kushina deflated.

"No… Naruto has probably no clue who they are."

Silence filled the room. Hinata just backed up until she felt the door, and then exited quickly. Naruto's eyes widened after he processed that bit of info. Pain and anger entered his eyes, but he switched to his emotionless mask.

"Jiraiya and Tsunade of the Sannin, two of the three legendary trio that the third Hokage taught," Naruto said.

Kushina rushed around the table and pulled Naruto into a hug, but Naruto just stood there as if nothing was happening.

Narumi decided to speak up. "I think we broke Nii-san."

Naruto twitched for a moment, and broke out of Kushina's arms. He dashed towards the door, but was blocked by Minato. Naruto turned and sprinted for the window, and broke it as he jumped out. During the free fall, Naruto threw out a few shuriken with scythe shaped blades with wires attached towards the wall.

The shuriken hit the wall, and pulled Naruto to the wall. Naruto ripped the shuriken out of the wall and used chakra to glide down the wall. Once Naruto hit the ground, he sprinted off to his home.

A/N section

I need to name these weirdly shaped shuriken that have wires attached to them…. Just so you guys know, I'm not into the whole Naruto stays angry at his parents forever, but he can be angry for a time, as long as it's not obnoxiously long. If you guys can come up with a name for Naruto's special shuriken, please leave a review and let me know.

Anyways, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, in the last chapter, I wasn't going to make Naruto forgive his parents right away, heck, even forgive them till much later on. I also made Naruto ignore Narumi for a bit because the whole 'parents are still alive' part distracted him from it. I dislike fics where Naruto is angry, unless the author somehow manages to make it a great fic, but still, I'll make Naruto neutral for a bit, unless he is provoked. Anyways, I need to stop saying what I plan on doing, and start doing it. Also, one last thing, the Naruto – Narumi – Hinata team is meant to be a heavy assault team, I forgot to mention that last time.

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

Jutsu

" **Demon talking** "

' _ **Demon thinking**_ '

*Action during a person talking*

Chapter 2 – Genin test

While Naruto wasn't angry at his parents, he wasn't on good terms with them either. Still, he'd have to go meet the rest of the team for the Genin introductions and orders as to what he was supposed to do. He meet the rest of the team on the roof of the academy building.

He had forgotten about Narumi though. He didn't blame her or was angry at her, since she had no control over the situation their parents put them in, but he would still treat her like a stranger since he literally just met her.

Speaking of Narumi, she popped up behind Naruto when he arrived.

"Come on nii-san, come sit down," Narumi said. Naruto turned around, and said, "Nii-san? Really? I just met you, so for all I care you are currently a stranger." At this, Narumi frowned, and sat down to his left. Kushina frowned at this, but nonetheless, she spoke up.

"Anyways, team introductions. State your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."

Hinata spoke next. "I like cinnamon-buns, training, and flowers. I dislike rude people. My hobby is spending time with friends. My dream is…" she paused at the end, looked at Naruto, and looked away quickly. Kushina smiled knowingly, and nodded for Narumi to go.

"I like Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nii-san, and training. I dislike being lied to. My hobbies are training and spending time with family, and my dream is become the Hokage!"

Off in the Sarutobi compounds, shouts of, "NO MORE PAPERWORK! HAHHAHA" and "I'M FREEEEEEEEEE!" were heard.

Kushina smiled and motioned for Naruto to do his introduction.

"I like training, working on my Kaiju style, and working on something that many people would kill me for. *Kushina, Hinata, and Narumi looks confused at this* I'll…. Explain it later if you ever see it. I dislike not being able to train for whatever reason holds me up, the fourth Hokage, and many _certain_ people. My hobbies are training, working on Jutsu, and enjoying silence. I do not have a current dream or ambition."

(A/N: btw, Kaiju is pronounced kai – juu)

Kushina smiled sadly. "Well, anyways, it is time for the true Genin test. You may have passed the tests in the academy, but those were to see if you could become Genin, while this one determines whether or not you will become Genin," Kushina said.

(Twenty minutes later, at training ground six)

"The test begins now, so come the bells. Remember, whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy. Three, two, one, hajime!" Kushina ended shouting. Narumi and Hinata jumped up into the trees, while Naruto fell into a stance.

"Let's see how this one works. Kaiju style: Enhanced probing stance; offensive" Kushina looked confused at what Naruto had just said. The stance he took was somewhat similar to the academy style, but tweaked as a probing style, to see what the enemy would or could do to better prepare oneself. In other words, it was a style that probed taijutsu defenses. Naruto blurred out of vision, and Kushina ducked, right as a fist flew over her head from behind.

Kushina and Narumi (who was watching from a tree) eyes widened.

' _Such speed!'_ they both thought at the same time. Naruto pulled his fist back, and blurred out of vision again. Kushina jumped back, and used her chakra chains to block a series of flying kicks from Naruto, which were so strong that it pushed Kushina back a bit for each kick.

Naruto jumped back and put his hands in the ram sign.

"Shadow clone technique: clone torpedoes!" Clones popped up next to Naruto, who threw each other at Kushina like missiles at insane speeds. Kushina responded with her own Jutsu.

"Uzumaki chakra chain vortex shield!" the chakra chains popped out of Kushina's back, and whirled themselves in a circular form in front of her like a shield. A few of the Naruto's blurred from vision, and popped up behind her and attacked with punches and kicks.

Kushina noted while she blocked and dodged attacks, that each of the Naruto's heads were bobbing up and down slightly as if listening to something, and whatever it was they were moving in tune with it. Naruto, the real one, dispelled all his clones and jumped back, before running through hand signs.

"Kaiju devastation!" Naruto shouted out, before jumping as high as he could, before producing 19 clones. Each of the clones paired up, while one of them paired up with Naruto, grabbing one of the clones in each pair by the ankles, the other Narutos slammed them down into the ground where Kushina was and against her chain-like shield. After the smoke cleared from clones dispelling, a Naruto stood panting a few feet away from a wide-eyed Kushina.

' _Damn it, it was my last trick… wait… I can still do taijutsu… but I will have to wait a bit to charge up enough energy for my new Kaiju style stance, so off to go find a hiding place!_ ' Naruto thought, before turning and running into the forest. Naruto climbed up into a tree, and making sure nobody was near enough to see what he was doing, flipped through a few hand signs, and mumbled quietly, "Invisible camo technique."

Naruto's figure rippled a bit, and turned invisible.

Meanwhile, with Narumi and Hinata…

"That was insane! Naruto is stronger than he looks. Besides, I doubt you or Naruto could beat my Kaa-san, and I know I can't so let's go find him and team up. While a bunch of Genin, working together, may not have a chance against an S-ranked ninja, we have more chance if we work together than if we do it solo. So c'mon Hinata, let's go find him," Narumi blurted out.

Hinata nodded, and made a hand sign.

"Byakugan!" Hinata had veins showing through the skin next to her eyes as a sign of activating her kekkei genkai. She looked around for a moment, before rushing off in Naruto's direction, with Narumi following close behind. Soon, Hinata stopped at the base of a tree, and looked up into one of the branches, and pointed. Narumi looked where Hinata was pointing, but didn't see anything.

"Hinata, Naruto's not there. Nobody is in that tree," Narumi stated, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes he is. I can see he is feeding chakra to something, probably making himself invisible or something." Hinata shook her head and climbed up to the tree branch that she pointed to, and poked a chakra enhanced finger at something.

(A/N: his Jutsu makes it so he can only be seen by those with Byakugan)

When her finger pulled away, Naruto's Jutsu disrupted, thus revealing him. Narumi jumped up onto the branch and spoke. "We can't take on Kaa-san bolo, so we should all team up and come up with a plan. We most likely won't beat her, but we can come up with something to give us a bit more chance."

Naruto nodded, not hesitating. ' _Kushina-sensei is an S-rank ninja after all, and we are just a bunch of fresh genin_ '

Narumi grinned, and pulled Naruto and Hinata close so she could tell them her idea.

Kushina stood in the clearing of training ground six, waiting. Narumi and Hinata appeared at the edge of the field and dashed towards her, one in the Uzumaki vortex fist stance and the other in the Gentle Fist stance. When the duo got close enough to attack, they proceeded to do so. Kushina knew that they went off earlier to find Naruto, possibly to team up, but whether or not he declined was unknown.

Narumi shot out chakra chains from her palm, racing towards her mother-turned-sensei, trying to land a solid hit. Hinata raced around her to attack her from behind, and started trying to hit her with palm strikes.

What Kushina never noticed were that her bells were missing until Naruto blurred into vision beside Hinata, bouncing the bells in his hands.

He tossed one to Narumi and handed one to Hinata.

"I believe we pass, Kushina-sensei, seeing as how we have the bells. I may have retrieved the bells and given them to Narumi and Hinata, but that was the point wasn't it?" Naruto stated/asked.

Kushina nodded and smiled, "Exactly. Well, it's official now, we are team 7!"

Narumi cheered while Hinata smiled. Naruto nodded his head and started walking towards his home.

"Naruto, where are you going?" Kushina asked.

"Home. I need to rest. While you may not know it, the Kaiju style takes up a lot of energy to do, and those bursts of speed you saw, that is my blood-line, the swift release, but it takes lots of energy. Anyways, I'm out, see you people tomorrow," Naruto lazily said, and continued walking away, leaving the other three stunned.

(Later that day, at the Hokage Tower)

"Team 6, fail"

"Team 7, pass"

"Team 8, pass"

"Team 10, pass"

"Team 11, pass"

"Team 12, pass"

The Hokage smiled when he heard about team 7. He dismissed all the Jounin except for Kushina, who smiled back at Minato.

"So how did it go besides the team passing?" Minato asked, still smiling.

"They did well. You already know that Narumi did great, since we trained her. Hinata Hyuga did well. Naruto was surprising though," Kushina paused.

Minato's face changed to a face of confusion.

"Surprising bad? Good?"

"Good. He has this thing he calls the Kaiju style, which seems to have multiple offensive and defensive stances, and he uses clones in two of the attacks he performed. I would say he is a heavy taijutsu fighter that can switch from offense to defense, depending on the situation. He also mentioned he had a bloodline."

Minato looked shocked. "Which bloodline? I don't have one, and from the sounds of it, it isn't your bloodline that he is referring to."

"No, it isn't the Uzumaki one. He said it is the swift release, which explained his insane speeds, which I would say are near Jounin level."

Minato contemplated this for a few minutes.

"Interesting…"

A/N section

So the only reason Naruto isn't hostile towards Kushina is because he sees it as pointless to be hostile towards his sensei, but he isn't going to be very… positive towards his sensei, just neutral. He can be friendly with Narumi though, seeing as she didn't do anything wrong. I am also going to make the Hyuga clan a little less like the 'I have a stick up my behind so I have to be angry at everything' kind of clan, so Hiashi, Neji, and Hanabi won't be all stuck up. That and I am changing Hinata a bit, simply because I cannot write somebody so nervous that they stutter all the time, or even most of the time, so she will be a bit more confident in this fic.

Hiashi and Neji won't be as abusive either, simply because in the anime they over did it to a point it just annoyed the crap out of me, so they won't be abusive in this thing. Sorry people, but if you are into that kind of thing, then I have a couple things to say.

First is that is just wrong. Who is into reading about other people (fake or not) that are abused? Like what the flip is that?!

Second is that if you are anyways, just go somewhere else if you are into that stuff. I won't write that unless it is to make some sort of point, because if it isn't to make some sort of point I refuse to do it.

Anyways, I think I have talked on long enough, so bye! Oh, and please I still need a review suggesting a name for Naruto's special shuriken.

Naruto's skills:

Taijutsu

Kaiju style: enhance probing stance; offensive - C rank taijutsu stance, meant to probe the enemies defensive skills, offensive

Ninjutsu

Shadow clone technique: clone torpedoes - High C borderline B rank ninjutsu, where the user throws clones at insane speeds towards the target, offensive

Kaiju devastation - B rank ninjutsu, where the user creates and slams clones against the enemy after jumping up high into the air and using gravity to enhance the force of the attack, offensive

Genjutsu

Invisible camo technique - D rank ninjutsu, makes the user invisible as long as the user keeps spending small amounts of chakra, defensive


	3. Chapter 3

(Time-skip, 3 months later)

Naruto, for the past three months, had been doing mostly fine. His training had gotten him farther in his work with adding elemental chakra to his Kaiju style, working on making jutsu he called the Raiton: Electric Cannon jutsu, which would shoot out a huge beam of lightning from his palms, hit the target, and explode. He had also learned that he had three affinities. Wind, lightning, and earth.

As far as family ties went… it wasn't that great. He blew up at the Hokage who had offered him a place in the Namikaze compounds, and blew up at his mother for entering his home without his permission, and placing his father's hiraishin seals all over it. So… Naruto moved into an apartment on the other side of the village. He stayed neutral with his sister, but was starting to treat her like a friend.

The team had gone on two C-ranked turned A-ranked missions. One was the wave mission, and the other was in the land of snow. Today was special though, as the Sensei of that team had announced that the chuunin exams would begin the following day.

"If you are going to participate, show up at the academy, room 206, and fill out those little papers in your hands," Kushina said, hoping that they would show up. After all, she wanted to see how strong her genin were as a team. Narumi and Hinata smiled, and Naruto nodded his head, and flashed away in a shunshin.

Also he found something. A music player with headphones. He decided that since he liked his music a lot, he adjusted a couple fighting styles and renamed them. Later on though, it was found that the third Hokage had passed away from old age, it was also found that he was the one who gave the gift to Naruto.

(A/N: What? The dude was like 81 years old!)

(Time-skip, a little over a month later)

(A/N: The first two exams would take way to long for my liking, so I am skipping to the third exam, but no invasion)

The current matches were:

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Shikamaru Nara

Narumi Namikaze vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Fuu vs. Temari Sabaku

Shino Aburame vs. Gaara Sabaku

Naruto wasn't that impressed with most of the contestants, but he was curious who this Fuu person was, since he hadn't seen their fight during the pre-lims.

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara come down to the arena now for the first match to fight!" Genma shouted. Naruto and Shikamaru appeared in front of him, one of them rather later than the other.

Genma looked at both of them, and jumped away. "Hajime!"

Naruto made the first move. "Genjutsu: Invisible camo technique," he said, and faded from view. Shikamaru looked around, and formed the ram seal.

"Release." Nothing happened. He heard a voice say, "Doton: Enemy suicide earthen spears" in a hushed whisper. Shikamaru jumped up in time to dodge a dozen spears made of earth shoot to where he was previously.

"Naruto, are you trying to kill me?" Shikamaru said out loud. He landed and performed his jutsu.

"Wide area shadow possession jutsu," he said. A circle of shadow formed around him, meaning if Naruto was in it, he would be frozen in place.

"Raiton: shock wave!" Naruto appeared outside the circle, jumped high above Shikamaru, and released his jutsu. A sphere of electricity expanded from Naruto, and it managed to touch Shikamaru, who was electrocuted only slightly, but enough to allow him to cancel his shadow jutsu. Shikamaru chucked a few kunai at Naruto and a smoke bomb at the ground, and retreated to the trees. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was seen standing in the middle of the arena, blurring through hand-signs.

"Swift release: severe beheading!" Naruto shouted, and appeared in front of Shikamaru, standing on his hands, spinning rapidly, and legs out-stretched to make it look like a mini-tornado. Shikamaru had to dodge, since he noticed wind chakra shaped in long kunai on his opponents feet. Naruto stopped spinning, stood upright, and blurred through hand-signs once again.

' _I must not let him finish his jutsu!_ ' Shikamaru hurriedly thought. He chucked some more kunai at Naruto, who ducked but continued his hand-signs.

"Time for the finishing blow! Raiton: Electric Cannon!" Naruto shouted, and thrust his palms out. A beam of lightning shot out and struck Shikamaru before he could dodge. Shikamaru got hit, and, as a result, was sent flying across the arena into the arena wall.

"That has got to hurt," Genma said to himself. Genma walked over and checked on Shikamaru, who was knocked out.

"Sosha, Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma shouted.

The next three matches went by with a breeze. In the end, it was Naruto versus Narumi, and Fuu versus Gaara. Naruto decided that he would finally have the chance to fight his sister and show off against a worthy opponent his tweaked fighting styles.

"Naruto Uzumaki versus Narumi Namikaze! Hajime!" Genma shouted, and jumped away. Naruto reached up to his head, put the headphones on, que his music, and he was ready.

(Play the music called "A Tenno's Dream" by Jt Music)

Narumi laughed. "You think I'm that easy to beat, Nii-san? Well, I've been training, and I won't go down!" she finished shouting. The crowd shut up from cheering when they heard the young Namikaze say "Nii-san."

Naruto ignored her, and slipped into a modified stance, head bobbing up and down every couple seconds.

He spoke, but in a strangely robotic voice. "Kaiju style: Distortion Combat!"

With that, Naruto faded from view slowly, and appeared next to Narumi, and threw punches so fast they had after-images. Narumi managed to block most of them, but did not see the nasty upper cut she was delivered from her brother's right elbow.

She was sent flying. Naruto jumped to her level and spoke out again. "Severe Slam!" he shouted, back to his normal voice. His feet slammed into her gut, and Narumi slammed into the ground, creating a mini-shock wave. Red chakra leaked out from all over her.

"Going all out huh? Well, let's see you get out of this!" she shouted, and appeared next to Naruto with a chakra enhanced punch to the head. It hit, but she didn't realize how big of a mistake she just made. Naruto skidded a few meters away, landed up-right, but stood still. His eyes were wide, pupils shrunk to tiny dots, with red rims to his eyes.

"You…"he started.

"I what?" Narumi asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"You… You broke it!" Naruto shouted, anger starting to drip from his voice. His hands now holding the broken head-set. Narumi's face paled, and the red chakra disappeared.

"I didn't realize you were wearing it! I'm sorry!" She spoke out.

"That's it. No more Mr. nice guy. It is hard enough with Minato and Kushina's constant annoying me!" Naruto started yelling, and a blue and silver aura appeared around him, small bits of rock and earth rising from the ground.

"Swift release; Kaiju style: demonic swiftness!" Naruto disappeared. Narumi started getting punched and kicked from seemingly thin air, but dust was rising all over the place from each punch and kick.

' _If I keep going like this, then I'm going to lose. But, he's not giving me enough time to even put a hand-sign together! Hell, not even the shadow clone jutsu! He's not letting me build up chakra with this constant barrage!'_ Narumi thought, before the beating stopped, and Naruto appeared 50 feet above her, blurring through hand signs.

"Raiton: Magnetic Reaper!" Naruto screamed out, and drop-kicked Narumi.

After the dust cleared, Naruto was standing panting over Narumi, who was out cold.

"Sosha, Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma shouted, and the medic-nins came and took away Naruto and Narumi.

"Now, Fuu versus Gaara! Hajime!"

~!~!~!~!~

A/N section.

Yes the third Kage is dead. C'mon, he was an old man, and it's a better death than dying from Orochimaru and not even bringing the snake down with him. The Jutsu will be listed later in my profile. Sorry for the long time update.


	4. Chapter 4

The fight between Fuu and Gaara was quick and brutal. Fuu had zipped up to Gaara at rock lee speed, and super punched him into a wall from across the arena. Fuu was terrifyingly powerful.

"Sosha, Fuu!" Genma shouted. The crowd was wide-eyed at the display of strength.

"Naruto Uzumaki versus Fuu!" Genma shouted once more. Naruto jumped down to the arena.

"Ready? Hajime!" Genma shouted one final time, and jumped up out of the arena into the stands.

Naruto slipped into a half Kaiju stance, but with his arms and hands close together for quick jutsu pulling. Fuu made the first move.

"Hiding in Scale powder technique!" A strange, bright, glittering powder came out from her hands. Before they could take effect on Naruto, he did his own jutsu.

"Double Doton: Earthen Pillar and Head-hunter jutsu!" he shouted. He sunk underground. After a moment, Fuu zipped over to the spot, but quickly jumped away when earth pillars started shooting out of the ground. It seemed to be herding Fuu to a certain spot, in the middle of the open field. Soon, Fuu was standing in the middle of the field, and the pillars had stopped shooting out of the ground.

Then she felt a hand grab her ankle, and yank down-wards.

"Hey! What is this?!" She shouted. Before she could summon her wings, she was pulled down until only her head was above ground.

"Let me out of this! You will pay for this!" she shouted angrily. Naruto rose out of the ground a few meters in front of her head.

"Doton: Earthen Scythe" he said. A scythe of earth came out of the ground, and into his hands. He held it a couple inches from her.

"Surrender. I do not wish to harm such a beautiful person," Naruto said, calmly. Red tinted Fuu's cheeks.

"N-no. I will not surrender!" Red still on her cheeks, Fuu burst out of the ground, glowing green.

"You will not like me after I show you who I am." Fuu said sadly.

"I already know. People like us should be happy when they see others similar to them. Kyuubi, pay up the rent." Naruto said quietly so only Fuu could hear him. Her eyes widened when Naruto glowed red, his eyes turned red, the pupils slit, the whisker marks darkened, his nails lengthened into claws, and the glowing stopped.

"You see now, you aren't the only one. You aren't a true monster, and neither am I. We are just… unique. We were chosen for something that we had no control over, and now, because of that, we are persecuted. However, this can also be seen as a blessing. We can become stronger than normal people to protect those whom we care for deeply," Naruto told her. He went back to normal form. Fuu had tears welling up in her eyes.

Naruto held his hand out to Fuu. Fuu hesitantly grabbed it, while Naruto pulled her up.

"Alright. I surrender. Meet me outside the arena later today," Fuu told him. She sprouted her wings, and flew up into the stands. Genma appeared from who-knows-where.

"Sosha, Naruto Uzumaki! The winner of the tournament is Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma shouted. The crowd erupted into cheering.

(Kage Stands)

Minato looked over to his wife.

"He is ready to be a chuunin. I would say his entire team is ready, that Fuu girl, and I would say Shikamaru is ready. Though it is hard to tell about Shikamaru, since he was not shown that much if any mercy during the exams," Minato said.

Kushina just nodded, smiling.

(Later that day, on top the arena)

Naruto appeared in a shunshin on top the arena, to find a waiting Fuu.

She walked towards Naruto. "Thank you for what you said earlier," she said.

Before Naruto could respond, Fuu quickly hugged him. Naruto was stunned. Getting over being stunned, he returned the hug.

A minute later, Fuu stepped back and crossed her arms.

"We should probably get going to the Kage Tower now. Race you?" Fuu asked. Naruto nodded.

"Ready… Set… Go!" Fuu shouted, and flew off towards the tower. Naruto smirked, and disappeared in a shunshin.

(At the Kage's office)

Fuu arrived just a second after Naruto burst through the doors of the office.

Already standing to attention was Naruto's entire team and Shikamaru. Minato stood up.

"I have found you all worthy to become chuunin. Please go collect your flak jacket from the table over there," Minato pointed to a corner of the room, where there were different colors of flak jackets. Naruto walked over and picked up a black one. Fuu got a white one. Everybody else got their various flak jackets and put them on.

"C'mon, let's go celebrate!" Narumi shouted.

As everybody was leaving, Minato called out.

"Naruto, could you stay for a minute?" Turning, and having Fuu go ahead with everybody else, Naruto faced his father.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked coldly. Minato flinched at the cold tone.

"Do you think you could forgive Kushina and I yet?" Minato asked.

"Kushina, maybe. You? No. You are still on my deep-shit list, and won't be able to get off it for a LONG time. If there isn't anything else you want, then I am leaving," Naruto stated coldly once more, and disappeared in a shunshin.

Minato deflated visibly. "How will I ever make it up to him?"

A/N section

So I have turned this in a direction of a Naruto x Fuu.

Bankai777 You asked when/if Naruto would meet Fuu, well, here we go. To be honest with you guys, I actually like Naruto x Fuu. Though I will post up other pairings in a poll on my profile to add to the Naruto x Fuu pairing. Anyways, Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

(Three months later)

Naruto had started growing closer to his sensei, Kushina, so they were more like friends now. Naruto still despised his father. Naruto also was now good friends with his sister. Plus, Naruto had been keeping in touch with Fuu by mail.

He made his training harder. He was determined to become the best heavy combat/stealth fighter that ever graced the shinobi world. As it was, he also started combining jutsu to make them more deadly. For taijutsu, he started fixing up his Kaiju style: needle strike combat style. He originally hit his enemies with short, hard, and fast shots of palm strikes. But now, he would strike them in a way that resembled the Hyuga's style, but he added electric shocks to it. Plus, he developed a new technique.

"Raiton: electromagnetic pulse strike!" Naruto shouted. Yes, he was currently in a match against Kushina. Kushina wrapped herself in a cocoon of her adamantine chains. Though it wasn't fast enough. Naruto appeared inside the make-shift shield and hit Kushina with a palm strike. Electricity jolted around her fore-arm, where he hit. Kushina found she couldn't move her arm anymore. Her hesitation allowed Naruto to deliver several strikes with his new and improves needle strike style.

Before he could cause any more damage, she delivered a swift kick to Naruto's gut, sending him flying across the field. When Naruto gained control again of his footing, he put his hands in the ram sign, and spoke softly.

"Invisible camo technique" Naruto became transparent, and confused Kushina as to where he really was. She listened carefully, since she couldn't sense his chakra anymore. After all, it hides the user's chakra signature from all but a Hyuga's eyes. She heard a soft whisper.

"Fuuton: wind knife" Kushina jumped up into the air, just as Naruto came into view, right behind where she was standing a second ago, thrusting a wind knife where her back would've been just a moment ago.

Naruto looked up, and disappeared again. Kushina landed again, and heard Naruto's voice again, from all sides.

"Kaiju style: evasive demon style!" The sounds of Naruto and clones of Naruto were heard dashing around her in random circles, dashing straight towards her every now and then to deliver a kick or punch, and then back to continue dashing in circles. Kushina was forced onto the defensive, as she was constantly blocking or dodging kicks and punches.

As it was, she couldn't see Naruto or his clones coming, since they were using the Invisible camo technique. The only evidence that they were there, were the sounds of running and the grass being flattened every time one of them set their feet on the ground.

"Guys, time to up the difficulty!" She heard one of them shout, which she assumed was the real one.

She heard various "hai's". Kushina's senses screamed danger. She jumped backwards several times, seeing several cracks in the earth where she just was right after hearing the sounds of several of them leaping into the air.

She stopped, and spoke. "Alright Naruto, that's good enough for today."

Naruto made himself visible, as did all his clones. Kushina's eyes widened when she figured out that none of the clones had dispelled when they delivered the series of devastating drop kicks to the earth.

"That was fun," Naruto said, as his clones dispelled themselves. Narumi walked into the training field.

"Naruto, could you teach me your invisible camo thing?" she asked. Naruto thought about it for a moment.

"Not right now, we just finished up training for today, and I'm kind of tired right now," Naruto said, finally showing that he really was tired, and fell over unconscious on the ground from chakra exhaustion.

Kushina chuckled. "That combo of his must have drained too much chakra from him. Though, if trained properly, he could gain flee on sight order when he is older. Seriously, that evasive demon thing of his, is very deadly. Especially when he uses clones and they all use the camo technique."

Narumi nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Though, I think he is actually fit for the jonin rank with that kind of battle prowess."

Narumi created a clone.

"Take Naruto to his apartment, then you can dispel," she ordered the clone. The clone nodded, picked Naruto up and hoisted him over her shoulder, and vanished in a shunshin.

Hinata came into view. "I finally got it down!" She shouted, doing a happy dance.

"Got what down?" Narumi asked, curious.

"Naruto-kuns invisible camo technique. I watched what he does with his chakra with my byakugan active. He covers his entire body with chakra, and makes the chakra transparent, which turns him invisible for some reason. But it's pure genius!" Hinata rambled on, while Narumi and Kushina listened intently, curious how Naruto pulled it off.

Narumi's eyes sparkled from the new info, and tried to copy it. Visible chakra covered her being, and it became transparent, and she became transparent for a moment, but became visible again a split second after become invisible.

"Dang!" she pouted. Hinata snickered, and spoke again.

"You have to hold the chakra. Naruto seems to be able to hold it up for about two hours. I can do it for half an hour. Though my guess, it took him a couple years to be able to hold it that long. Making the chakra transparent takes up a lot of chakra." Hinata stated.

Kushina, Narumi, and Hinata walked away from the clearing still talking.

(Somewhere else, deep inside a cave)

Two cloaked figures stood on top of finger like rocks, while holograms of other cloaked figures stood on other finger like rocks.

"What is the plan, leader-sama?" one of them asked. Another one spoke up.

"We will wait a couple years to go after the konoha jinchuriki, but until then, go after the other jinchuriki. If this is not complete within three years, I will eliminate you all and replace you."

"Understood leader-sama, it will be done."


	6. Attention

Never mind. Im not going to do the Jonin exams. Besides, I came up with something exciting! =D


	7. Chapter 7

Currently, team 7 is on a mission which involved taking down a bandit camp pestering a village. It's been about a month since Narumi gave up on the Invisible camo technique. She just found it too frustrating.

"Are we there yet, kaa-san?" Narumi asked for the umpteenth time that morning.

A tick mark appeared on Kushina's head. "No for the last time dammit! Stop asking!" Kushina angrily responded.

Narumi huffed. Hinata stopped sprinting.

"There is somebody nearby. Kushina-sensei, two people have large chakra reserves and one person has a small chakra reserve. What should we do?" Hinata asked. Kushina thought for a moment, and spoke.

"Sochi, can you go find out what it is, and quickly take them out if they are a threat?" Kushina asked Naruto, who nodded.

"Ninpo: Camo stalk" Naruto floated in the air and turned invisible. While he cannot be seen, he also cannot be heard as he is now floating by pumping enough chakra to his feet to push himself off the ground. Once he gets high enough, he attaches the chakra to the air, and sticks to it. It's like water walking, but harder.

Naruto rushed off towards the direction Hinata said the trio of people were in, hoping for a good fight. He comes across a clearing, seeing three people with headbands. On each headband, was a metal ingot engraved.

' _What? But there is no land of metal…'_

"The Kinzokukage told us that leaf ninja would be here soon. Ya know, Doi, Eito, it will be fun to battle the weak leaf ninja. The only problem is the Naruto Uzumaki guy and the red haired bitch," a woman spoke. The other two people seemed to be guys, it is hard to tell. One had really, really, long hair.

"Yeah, Seika, let's get this over with. Wait, hold up. Somebody is here," The one guy without long hair spoke.

"Alright, Doi, do your thing." The woman, Seika, spoke. The short haired man, Doi, started flipping through hand signs.

"Metal style: Razor floating swords" swords made of pure iron came out of Doi's hands, and floated around him in a circle. Doi then dashed straight towards a shocked Naruto, still using his jutsu.

Naruto came into view, and spoke.

"So you are a sensor? Interesting. Well then, let's see how you handle this! Ninpo: Shadow clone invisible camo technique!" Naruto created 20 clones, and they all turned invisible.

"Kaiju style: Evasive demon!" shouts around Doi were heard. The man stopped charging, getting into a defensive position. Naruto was a bit worried that this would not work, as something was off about each of these ninja. He hoped the rest of team 7 would be there to back him up soon.

He and his clones constantly tried to land devastating blows on the man, but the clones would get sliced by the swords or would literally not affect the man at all.

After a moment, Naruto canceled his jutsu.

"W-What are you?" Naruto asked, slightly worn out from the evasive demon style. While it usually can either seriously injure the target or kill them, it takes up tons of energy to do it, usually leaving the user exhausted afterwards.

"Heh. I thought you had more fight in you. I am a person, like anybody else, but I'm special! Metal style: Attacking Metallic Fists!" Doi replied. Metal surrounded the man's hands, in the shape of giant spheres. The man sprinted towards the young ninja.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, and quickly did his own jutsu.

"Fuuton: Wind Needles!" Naruto shouted, and shot several grey needles of sharpened air at the charging ninja.

The metal spheres on the man's hands suddenly turned into shields. The wind needles crashed into the shields, but didn't pierce it.

"Shit" Naruto said to himself. Right as the man reached Naruto, something happened.

"Adamantine Chains!" A red chain smashed into Doi, sending him flying. Naruto could never be happier to see his sister.

"Need some help, nii-san?" Narumi asked.

Naruto nodded. Kushina and Hinata arrived on the scene. Hinata quickly took note of Naruto's somewhat ragged appearance, and did her own jutsu to help her and her teammates.

"Mystical Boost: Defense" a circle of 5 feet, which she was in along with her teammates, glowed green. Everybody felt like they could fight forever and had a new found strength.

"Thank you Hinata. Sochi, you take the girl out. Hinata, Narumi, and I will take out the other two." Kushina said. If they won this, they could drag these people bag to Konoha and interrogate them.

Her students nodded their heads.

Naruto rushed off to fight the woman.

-!-!-!-

(Naruto's fight)

Now up close, Naruto could see what the woman looked like. To be honest, she looked a lot like Kushina. Only her face wasn't as round as Kushina's was. She also had yellow eyes, and three colors for her hair. A deep reddish purple, a blood red, and black. It was very odd to see. She was wearing a dark grey set of ANBU clothing, with black shirt and pants underneath and a set of odd looking and long knives.

"You will go down, child." Seika said, and flashed through hand signs. A few of the hand signs were unfamiliar to Naruto. Naruto decided whatever jutsu it was, it must be somewhat deadly, so he would do something about that.

"Metal style: Alloy puppets!" Seika shouted. Four huge metal humanoids rose from the ground. Each humanoid was around 10 feet tall. They had very long, slender legs, their feet just a pointed spike towards the ground. They had a tall torsos, and very long arms, their shoulders to their elbows were four feet long, and the elbow to the end of the spike arm was seven feet long. The heads were just metallic vertical ovals and a thin neck attaching the head to the body.

Naruto became very nervous. ' _What do those do?_ ' he thought to himself. On the outside, he was indifferent, but on the inside, he was sweating a little.

"Ningyō chōshū-ryō!" Seika shouted. The puppets hunched over, and charged at Naruto. Naruto noticed chakra strings attached to the puppets heads to Seika's fingers.

One of the puppets reached Naruto, and swung its left arm at him in a horizontal swipe. Naruto jumped up, only to see the other arm coming down at him in a vertical slash. Naruto pulled out a kunai and jabbed it into the arm coming towards him, and flung himself away.

"What are these?" Naruto murmured to himself, as he continued to dodge the onslaught of attacks from the humanoids.

"These are my special creation: metal puppets. They don't need to have weapons stored in them, as I can make their arms, legs, and heads change shape at will to whatever weapon I desire. That, and they don't require as much chakra as a normal puppet, so I can keep this up for hours little boy." Seika sneered at him.

Just then, one of the puppets' arms changed into long, scythe like arms (think kabutops arms from Pokémon), and the feet turned from a single spike digging into the ground into 3 claws. On top of the scythe like arms, little pieces of jagged metal popped up. The puppets back grew spikes, as did the fore legs of the puppet. The head of the thing grew a metal mask-like spike on its face, with two holes, filled with blue chakra from its master.

The others all turned into monstrous beings, each different in a horrific way.

"Well shit."

~!~!~!~

 **A/N:** Hello! I wanted to make a fight where Naruto couldn't just take the opponent down in a few hits. As you guys can tell, this fight isn't over yet.

The Ningyō chōshū-ryō means "puppet formation charge."

I am working on adding more and more emotion to Naruto and everybody else, instead of just making them emotionless and mindless little ****s. Also, to make it so the fights from now on are more entertaining instead of Naruto kicking their ass right from the start, I'm giving new shinobi, stronger shinobi, ones that haven't been seen yet. Ones with new Kekkei Genkai that haven't been seen yet. I'm personally tired of the same old same old earth, water, fire, lightning, and wind plus the sub-elements those make. I'm adding to that elemental list of the main elements: metal.

Metal release though can only be found from the land of metal, its inhabitants, and with descendants of the natives of the land of metal. Along with Metal, it will be combined with other elements to make new sub-elements. I've come up with two of those, a Fire and Lightning mixes. If you guys have ideas on the other three, let me know.

Anyways, I think I have rambled on long enough. Good night!


	8. Chapter 8

Right then, the monster metal puppets charged. The first one swiped a bladed hand in a horizontal swipe at Naruto's gut. Naruto barely managed to jump over it in time, only to see that the other scythe-hand was swiping in from the other side where his head would be in a moment.

Seika grinned. "End of the line kid!"

Naruto did the only thing he could think of. He swapped places with one of the other puppets and watched as the one that is now in his place get shredded to pieces.

"Not yet! Raiton: Magnet Field!" He thrust both palms into the ground, and released several lightning-chakra blasts. From these blasts, came visible waves of electricity going in all directions.

Seika sweat dropped. "Seriously? How the hell does that help you? Those waves are too far away from me to do anything!"

Naruto gave her the finger. Then he jumped up as high as he could, right as a puppet dashed right under him.

The metal monster had four arms and no legs. Though two of those arms are where legs should be. Each arm was long and thin. At the end, the hand had three giant claws for the front of the hand, and had another giant claw for the back of the hand. The puppet also had a tail, also thin and long, but instead of having spikes or anything that could stab you besides the end of the tail, were long, thin metal flaps. Like really long knives or something. The tail seemed to be divided into segments, each about a foot long and connected to each other by a metal joint and chakra. Naruto almost pissed his pants when he saw it.

The end of the tail had a spear tip on the end, which the thing tried to stab Naruto with while he was still airborne. Naruto leaned to the side as it shot past, grabbed the non-bladed part of the tail, and flung himself away from it. Then the head of it turned towards him. The head was basically a dragon head, but metal, with its mouth open.

Inside the mouth, swirling grey and red chakra started to form in a sphere, much like Narumi's Rasengan, but different color.

"Big mistake!" Seika shouted at Naruto, right as the swirling chakra blasted straight towards Naruto. The chakra had little bits of white hot metal and red hot metal needles inside it.

"Crap! Raiton: Electric Cannon!" Naruto blasted a rushed beam of electricity at the swirling death headed straight for him, hoping that it would slow down that attack long enough for Naruto to land and dash away.

It sort of did as intended. It slowed down the swirling death a little bit, long enough for Naruto to land and dash away, but the electricity kept going, and hit the puppet square in the mouth.

"As if that could stop my puppet!" Seika shouted, and created two clones of some kind next to her. Though that was where she was wrong. A moment later, electricity jolted around the puppet, connected to the chakra string, and raced towards Seika. Before she could cut of the flow of chakra, the electricity hit her hands, and rushed down the other chakra strings.

"Oh really? Next time don't speak so soon!" Naruto shouted to her. Both Seika and Naruto watched as the first puppet went haywire. Soon, the other puppets went haywire too. Though there was no longer a chakra string connected to any of the puppets.

Seika and her clones showed anger in their expressions when the Metal puppets started slicing each other up. Soon enough, when the last puppet went down, the other puppet that destroyed it started breaking apart.

"Awesome!" Naruto started celebrating, but he started celebrating too soon.

"Fine! Take this! Yōyū sutairu: Hot silver pools!" Seika and her clones shouted, and spat several globs of metal out onto the ground near Naruto. The globs started to melt right there, on the ground, into, you said it, hot silver pools. Steam rose up from the pools.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked himself. Seika heard him, smirked, and replied.

"These are the creation of the Yōyū sutairu, the melting style. It is a Kekkei Genkai similar to that of the lava style, but instead of using lava, it uses huge metal chunks, which we turn into liquids. This jutsu not only makes it harder for you to dodge attacks and run around, but I can make more metal puppets and many… dangerous things come out of the pools." Seika explained, all the while smirking, showing off her self-righteous arrogance.

"What clan are you from?" Naruto asked. "The Yōyū kinzoku clan. Unlike you, Namikaze-Uzumaki, my clan is better than yours, and always will be. I mean seriously, at least we have a good Kekkei Genkai that can kill things, unlike yours, brat." Seika sneered.

"Well, so far as I know, my clans aren't as arrogant as yours, if you are anything to go by." Naruto calmly said as Seika bristled with anger.

"I'll show you! Yōyū sutairu: Silver Beasts!" Seika shouted, and several globs of molten silver rose up from the pools around Naruto.

"Again, shit."

~!~!~!~

(Doi vs Narumi and Hinata)

Doi scowled at the young woman who stopped him from killing the other brat. He didn't like any of them. ' _Well, I might keep the dark haired one after the fight and have some "fun" with her_ ' the thick skulled man thought, while laughing a perverted laugh mentally.

The one who stopped him from killing the boy seemed to be his sister, if the whisker marks were anything to go by. She had long red hair, reaching down to her waist. The girl had bright purple eyes, though the eyes showed no emotion, like a good shinobi. She had a rounded face, like the other red-head. The teen also had a red battle kimono, black shorts that reached just below her knees, and black tights on under those, along with red shinobi sandals. On the young kunoichi's wrists and shins, she had black metal guards with red edges. On the back of her waist, a sheath for a long katana was attached to the kimono, with a red hilt sticking out one end.

(Hinata is dressed the same way she is in cannon during the fight of Naruto vs Pain)

Narumi, with her new found strength and stamina, unsheathed a very beautiful sword. The blade was made with gold, covered in seals. At the guard of the hilt, a red Uzumaki swirl and the Namikaze lightning bolt over the swirl was shown. Narumi dropped into the stance her mother taught her.

Doi raised an eyebrow, before bursting out laughing. "A little girl like you couldn't stop me!" and Doi continued laughing after saying that.

Hinata nodded at Narumi, who dashed to the bigger man. Doi barely managed to get his hands to form a large saw and shield to block the attack. What surprised him is that a girl, around 16 or so, could push him back by four feet.

Narumi leveled a glare at Doi.

"We will see about that."

(Kushina vs Eito)

Eito seriously underestimated Kushina. He even did his hand signs deliberately slower than normal, because she wouldn't be able to reach him before he cast his jutsu. Problem: he basically thought she had civilian speed. Before he could finish, Kushina flashed behind him, beheaded him with her sword, and went off to go help Naruto.

"Hang on. I'm coming to help you Sochi." Kushina said to herself.

~!~!~!~!~

 **A/N Section**

Before you say it, Kushina is an S-rank kunoichi, bordering on double S rank. Eito, at best, is a mid B to low A-rank shinobi. He will be taken out instantly. End of story.

I still need some help coming up with wind, water, and earth things that include metal things. I already have the fire and lightning ones. But seriously, coming up with these ideas are hard.


	9. Chapter 9 - New discovery pt 3 final

(Naruto's fight)

Naruto started rushing through hand signs, as the silver blobs started to slowly come towards Naruto, leaving a trail of very hot, liquid silver.

"Shunshin: flying thunder god mimic" Naruto teleported about 20 feet behind Seika, and flashed through some more hand signs.

"Raiton: Nerve Light!" Electricity started to zap back and forth from each of Naruto's fingers on his right hand, while connected to a small electrical ball in the center of his palm. Seika smirked, and quickly switched out with a clone.

Said clone, once it was hit, started shake uncontrollably. Naruto pulled his hand away, as the clone fell to the ground, and melted into liquid silver.

"What a dangerous jutsu for somebody so young. Though you are playing with the adults now! Yōyū sutairu: liquid metal armor!" Seika shouted at Naruto. As she revealed her jutsu, the blobs of liquid silver from earlier all flew in her direction, and encased her. After a moment, the excess liquid metal flowed off of her and into the ground.

Seika looked exactly the same, but this time she had that silvery shine to her skin, hair, clothes, and staff that appeared in her hand.

"In that case, I'll just have to end this quickly," Naruto said. "Raiton: Electromagnetic pulse strike!" Electricity once again flowed around Naruto's fingers, but this time the electricity was a deep black in color, and it was in both hands. What Seika did not notice, was that Naruto had the same black electricity flowing around his shins and feet.

Each time Naruto punched or kicked, Seika would bend at an impossible angle, dodging the attack, and attack Naruto at the same time. Though Seika did make the mistake of letting him kick her shin.

Seika noticed she couldn't move her left shin anymore, growled out, and jumped backwards. Naruto pursued, and continued his barrage. This time, Seika had a much harder time evading, and ended up getting hit in the gut, both arms, and in her knee on her other leg. Soon, the kunoichi was sitting down on the ground, with Naruto's fingers stopped just an inch away from her head.

"Give up." Naruto said simply. Seika grinned, and melted into the ground. Naruto felt a sense of foreboding when he heard a familiar voice, a comforting voice.

"Sochi! Try to get close, and then use _**that combo**_! You will only get one chance, so be careful!" Kushina shouted at Naruto, as a chain sprouted from her back, and blocked a barrage of senbon aimed at Naruto.

"Hai, sens-.. kaa-san," Naruto hesitated, smiled, and charged off to do what his mother asked him to do. Despite what he had said those years ago, Kushina finally managed to succeed. She was absolutely ecstatic!

While Naruto dashed towards Seika, the real one, Kushina performed her jutsu. "Uzumaki Ninpo: Water Wind Chain Missiles!" Several chains sprouted from her back, heading straight towards Seika. At the tips of these chains, several small sharp wind blades were spinning, and the chains themselves were made of water. Seika scowled, then smirked, and formed a half ram sign. "Ninpo: Illusion molten clones!" Several clones poofed into existence and several rose from the ground. All the clones, and the original, sported silver staffs, each staff ending in a spike at one end, with the other having a short katana blade attached to it like a spear. Naruto decided to also have a literal army battle.

"Doton: Earthen Clone!" Naruto shouted. Several clones came out of the ground, each one charging towards the other mass of clones. If somebody was to float 50 feet or more into the air, it would literally look like two great armies clashing. The two forces collided, clones being destroyed left and right. Soon enough, only the originals were left. Seika smirked seeing Naruto's condition, high chakra exhaustion. He was on his hands and knees, head down, panting and sweating heavily. He looked up, right as Seika was wrapped up by chakra chains. Naruto got up slowly, limped towards Seika, and whispered one thing.

"Raiton: Nerve Light" Seika's face paled right as Naruto's hand hit her stomach. As the electric current was transferred, Naruto fell down onto his side, out cold. Seika was shaking violently, and then the shaking stopped, thankfully still alive.

"Now, you want to talk?" Kushina asked, appearing behind Seika. Seika tried to spit at her.

"Okay. More fun for me" Kushina chuckled darkly. "Uzumaki Ninpo: Interrogation Wind Chains" Several small wind blades formed around the chains, spinning rapidly, but also giving Seika several cuts all over. The wind blades disappeared after a few minutes.

"How about now?" Kushina asked, releasing her KI and giving Seika a death glare at the same time, speaking in an ice cold voice.

"O-our Kage… sent us to… to fight and… and eliminate Konoha… Konoha Squad 7…" Seika panted out. Kushina thought about this, and then tightened the chains grip, but only enough to knock the multi-hair-colored woman. Then Seika dropped to the ground, out cold, joining the blond haired ninja in the realm of unconsciousness.

Kushina would have to bring the woman back to Konoha. After all, they had to keep the council happy. The council would want the woman for multiple reasons. One would be for information on this new land of metal. Another would be what seemed to be a kekkei genkai. Probably a bunch of other reasons along with those two.

Kushina then thought about how Naruto had finally called her kaa-san. She was happy. After a few years, it finally got through. Though she suspected it was far too late for Minato. She also knew Naruto didn't like being touched, and she had an idea why. It brought sadness to her that something like that could possibly happen to _her_ Sochi because she and Minato had not been there for Naruto when he was growing up.

She looked over at Narumi and Hinata, who just finished off the giant man, and were now walking towards her.

"Hey Kaa-san! We are all finished! What happened to Naruto-nii-san?" Narumi said, gaining a slightly worried tone at the last sentence. Kushina smiled softly.

"He is just resting right now. He will be fine in a couple hours. Let's head home. We may not have finished this mission, but we can go home since the rank got bumped up due to these ninja." Kushina said, smirking evilly at the paperwork Minato would have to do.

~!~!~!~

 **A/N Section**

I know I haven't had a lot of involvement with Fuu recently, but there is something coming up. Before any of you ask, there will be no giant harems. At most, two or three people. For any of you who are confused about the pairing, it is supposed to be Naruto x Fuu. For anybody else to be added, please leave a review or PM me with somebody.

Slight spoiler warning: don't read if you don't want to know yet.

I am going to do something about Naruto, clan, and I will be making it so a new clan is created. I am pretty sure you know where this is going.


	10. Chapter 10- Jinsoku Clan

Anyways, quick note, I will probably be doing updates here about every week to a month. I also need a beta-reader. I would say something about how great my story is, but even I know it isn't that good. Despite getting straight A's in nearly every class, English is my worst subject… though it has an A, that is only because I take a long time to make sure I am doing things properly.

Anyways, I forgot to do disclaimers up until now. I don't own Naruto or anything Naruto related. Except for my ideas.

~!~!~!~

(A week later, Konoha, at the hokage's office)

Kushina had just finished giving Minato a report. Minato sighed. ' _That's a lot of paperwork…_ ' He thought. The man looked over to his son.

"Son-"

"Don't you dare call me that!" Naruto barked.

Minato felt a pang in his heart. "Fine" he sighed. "Naruto, you had mentioned before you left on the mission, to remind you after you got back about something. What is it?" Minato asked.

Naruto stared into space for a moment, and then registered what Minato said.

"Oh right! I remember now! I want to start my own clan. No CRA though." Naruto stated. Minato and Kushina widened their eyes in shock.

"B-but, Sochi, you don't want to be part of the Uzumaki or Namikaze clans?" Kushina asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No. Sorry kaa-san. I want my clan to be the Jinsoku clan." Naruto said. Minato thought for a moment. "The swift clan?"

Naruto nodded.

Minato was torn. If he said yes, he may make his son at least a little happier with him, but Naruto wouldn't be part of the Namikaze clan. If he said no, his son was bound to be angrier.

The man pulled a sheet of paper from a drawer in his desk and handed it to Naruto.

"Fill it out, give it to me after that, then we will see." Minato said. Naruto accepted it, grabbed a pen from the hokage's desk, and started filling it out. The form asked for the name of the clan, the kekkei genkai or specialty the clan had, the clan symbol, and if CRA was to be put in affect.

Naruto put the clan name down as the 'Jinsoku' clan. He put the kekkei genkai as swift release, explosive release, or both. You heard correctly. Naruto has the explosive release. How else would he be able to make craters with a simple drop kick?

Naruto continued. The specialty of the clan would be either heavy combat or stealth. The clan symbol was the shape of shuriken with a small tornado on one side, a mountain on the other side, and a thunderbolt crossing through the hole in the shuriken. Naruto then listed that CRA will not be activated. Naruto smiled at it, and handed it to Minato.

Minato looked over the form, and stamped the hokage seal on it. "Congratulations, Naruto Jinsoku." Minato reluctantly said.

The newly appointed clan head grinned. "Thank you, Minato." With that, Naruto turned to leave, but was stopped by Minato.

"Before you go, you should know that Takigakure is sending over their jinchuriki, Fuu, because they wish that the Akatsuki will hopefully leave them alone if they do that. Fuu should be arriving at the western gates about now. I know you guys chat back and forth through mail. After all, who do you think makes sure that the mail gets from village to village?" Minato said. Naruto smiled again.

"Thank you! See-you-later-bye!" Naruto rushed out while hastily saying the last sentence.

Kushina smiled happily. "You want to bet that soon enough Fuu will be in Konoha's newest clan?" Minato choked on air when his wife said that.

"What do you mean? Fuu might not end up doing that you know." Minato said. Kushina smirked at him.

"I bet she will. Call it a woman's intuition."

~!~!~!~

(Konoha, western gate)

Two people were seen rapidly approaching Konoha, going faster than any civilian. Though one you could tell wasn't a civilian, due to her having wings on her back. The other person was a man, short brown hair, average looking face, brown eyes, and a Taki headband tied loosely around his neck. The girl with wings had shoulder length mint hair, tanned skin, orange eyes, a short white skirt and a white sleeveless shirt that stopped at her stomach. On her back she had a red tube.

The dup stopped at the entrance, talked a bit with the guards, and were allowed through. The two started walking towards the largest building they could see; the hokage tower.

"Fuu!" a voice called out. The mint-haired girl turned towards the voice, and faced a smiling Naruto. She ran over, and gave him a hug. Though you could hear a few bones popping.

"Naruto!" she greeted happily. Naruto's face turned blue from being caught in what most people would call a "bone-crushing hug."

"F-Fuu... Can't… breathe!" Naruto wheezed out. Fuu let go, cheeks a bit red, stuttering while scratching the back of her head.

"s-Sorry about that," Fuu chuckled nervously. Naruto beamed at her. "It's ok. Fuu, I have a new clan now!"

Fuu stared in shock at him. "That… That is so cool!" she said cheerfully, stars appearing in her eyes.

"Ahem. De-… Fuu, I am going to the hokage tower to let the hokage know you are here, and then I am leaving. Goodbye." The man that was originally escorting Fuu said, as he dashed off towards the tower. Fuu watched him go.

"Naruto, want to spar?"

~!~!~~!~

(Training ground 7)

Naruto was standing across the training ground from Fuu, about 100 feet apart. At an unspoken signal, both jumped into action. Fuu shot towards Naruto, while Naruto started performing hand-signs, blurring through the hand-signs.

When Fuu was 20 feet away, Naruto stopped doing hand-signs and announced his jutsu.

"Bakuton: Bouncing Mine Field!" With that, the blond shoved both hands into the ground. Shards of earth covered in Bakuton chakra shot from the ground, and started going up and down slowly, floating. Fuu of course, had a hard time getting through it. The jutsu was perfect for making a hard time for close range fighters.

"Invisible Camo Technique" Naruto whispered as he pulled his hands from the ground. His image rippled a bit, and then the blond vanished from sight. Silently making several clones, Naruto and his clones sneaked as quietly as possible towards Fuu.

"Naruto, what the hell is this?!" Fuu shouted, as she slowly and carefully flew through the dangerous field. Chomei screamed at her from inside her head to quickly drop down to the ground. Fuu, confused, ended up ignoring what Chomei said.

"Kaiju style: evasive demon!" She heard multiple Naruto's call out. Right as she heard this, she received a kick to the back. The mint-haired girl went flying towards one of the floating mines. Right before she hit it, a clone of Naruto appeared suddenly above her, and then vanished. She was confused until she felt the clone grab her ankles and fling her back to where she was kicked from. On the way, she blurred through hand-signs.

"Ninpo: Hiding in scale powder!" Fuu shouted, opened her mouth and spewed bright powder all around her. The results were awesome. The Naruto and clones came into view, groaning and rubbing their eyes. A few bumped into the mines that were close enough to the ground, and exploded.

Fuu grinned.

"Oh how the tables have turned, Naruto-kun!" Fuu shouted, as she shot down and dashed from Naruto to Naruto, punching them all. They all popped. All except for one, who was launched across the field. The moment Naruto was punched, the floating mines crashed to the ground, and the Bakuton chakra was absorbed back into Naruto.

Fuu made a mad dash straight for Naruto. When she got within punching range, Naruto put his hands up.

"I surrender, Fuu-chan." Naruto said. Fuu smiled at him. She dropped the smile when the Naruto in front of her poofed into smoke. Then she felt hands snake around her waist and pick her up.

"That was a good spar, Fuu-chan." Naruto whispered in Fuu's ear. The poor girl blushed up a storm.

The girl stamped her feet into the ground, reached behind her, grabbing Naruto's upper arms, and swinging him over her head so he would be laying back down on the ground. The moment Naruto touched the ground, he grunted, and then looked to see that Fuu was straddling his stomach.

Naruto smirked, and decided to tease her.

"I didn't know that Fuu-chan already wanted to do _that_." Naruto said. Fuu blushed again, and hopped off of Naruto, and pulled him up. Before Naruto could tease her again, Fuu quickly kissed Naruto on the lips, and then looked away, face tomato red.

Naruto wasn't registering what just happened, standing there, twitching, and staring off into space as his face became a deep shade of red. Fuu looked back at Naruto, and her blush was replaced by a worried look.

"Naruto?" She asked. "Naruto?" She repeated. Fuu kept at this for a few minutes, and resorted to yelling at Naruto to "snap out of it."

This was the scene that Kushina, Naomi, and Hinata arrived to see. Fuu looked at them, pleading.

"Help please?" She asked. Kushina walked over to Fuu, and noticed the blush on Naruto's face.

"Did you two, you know, kiss or anything?" Kushina asked, quietly giggling as Fuu's blush returned full force.

"M-Maybe…" Fuu said. Naomi, Hinata, and Kushina smirked.

"Well then, he is probably not registering what happened between you two." Naomi said.

Kushina's smirk widened, and then she spoke. "You know Fuu, I know you and Naruto like each other a lot."

Fuu nodded.

"Well then… I want little green haired and yellow haired grandchildren running around Konoha soon." Kushina said, turned, and walked away, chuckling to herself. Hinata followed Kushina, also chuckling. Naomi walked up to Fuu and gave her a hug.

When Naomi stopped hugging Fuu, she noticed that both Fuu and Naruto had a blush on their face, staring off into space. Only Fuu had a little blood dripping from her nose.

"Damn it kaa-chan, I think you broke them." Naomi muttered as she walked away.

~!~!~!~!~

( **A/N Section** )

So… you guys know how I said this would be a Naruto x Fuu story, right? Well, here it is.

Before any of you say anything, Naruto and any offspring he has can and will have swift release and/or explosive release, along with whatever abilities the mother has. This includes abilities given by Bijuu. So if Naruto and Fuu had a kid, the kid would have either the explosive release and/or the swift release, along with being able to fly, have protective scales, and the adaptability to strength, where the stronger the opponent the harder that the kid will punch and kick. The kid would also have Naruto's massive healing.

However, the kid and any spouse that they have, when they have a kid of their own, will only have the abilities of their born a Jinsoku parent. This means that no matter what abilities the parent not born from Naruto has, will be ignored, and only Naruto's and Fuu's abilities will pass on to any of their descendants if they have kids. Understand yet?

Before I stop talking, bear with me, a few of you asked for Naruto to get another kekkei genkai. I chose one that isn't way too powerful, because I don't want Naruto to basically toy with everybody in every, single, fight. That would be boring as all hell. Plus, with the explosive release, I can make SO many new jutsu! That, and I wanted to use a combination of the elemental affinities that Naruto already had, instead of adding one. I will not be adding the crystal or dust release to Naruto or any kid he has, save for maybe one or two.

Anyways, if you guys want to chat on this topic more, just send me a PM, and we will chat there. I should stop talking and wasting your time now, and stop giving spoilers, so…

Bye!


	11. Read me!

Ladies and gents, this is not an actual update. Before you leave, because I know some of you are about to exit out of this window, just... read.

I will be "killing" the story, so to speak.

I screwed up on a lot of stuff, which means I probably ALREADY killed it, but hey!

Anyways..

My main focus will be on Frozen Insanity and on Earthen Soldier.

I might come back... EVENTUALLY... to fix this thing up. I really, really want to delete this because I can't stand imperfection very well... but... I just can't seem to make myself do it.

I write only when I want to... which is usually kinda random, not gonna lie. What I write depends on my mood.

Despite isolating myself from other people, having anger management issues, and something that most people view as a flawed opinion, I do have a wide range of emotions. I don't only feel anger or indifference.

When something is driving me nuts, I'm feeling down or something along those lines, I write stuff for Frozen Insanity.

If I feel a wee bit sadistic I write for Earthen Soldier.

Fear, or pretty much any other negative emotion, I use when I write stuff for Entity Seven.

It all depends on my mood and the music I'm listening to. Sometimes the music gives me ideas, sometimes it helps me dive further into the mindset that follows my mood.

Anyways, I was getting off-topic...

Shinobi's Perception will not see another update for a long time. Eventually, I will come back and re-write it.

Let me list a few mistakes I made when I first made it:

\- Too fast. I made the story go faster than it should have.

\- Too generic. I hate generic stories unless they are well written. I mean, seriously, how many other Naruto fanfics are there where he is OP as fuck and his parents come back for him after he graduates or somewhere around there? Too damn many, that's what.

\- Strength level of Naruto. I made him too strong too fast. I fell into the deep pit where authors like adding on kekkei genkai and making him have 3 or more elemental affinities. I also gave him too many jutsu.

\- Parents coming back and being pathetically sorry about it cliche. Yeah, this happens way too much. Sure, some authors can actually pull it off and do a good job with it... I'm just not in that group.

\- Making a pairing. I can't write romance or lovey shit. I don't know enough about it to do so and I'm just not that kind of person. I'm the wallflower who stays unnoticed until I want you to notice me. I'm chaotic and I degrade things around me without doing anything.

\- Grammar and stuff. Yeah, I'm not going for perfect grammar on this thing either, but the story is where I try. I don't even pass my own standards on the story. I try my best to set a strict standard so I can produce quality content over quantity.

These are only a FEW of the mistakes. I enjoy reading quality content... so I need to produce quality content myself. It's only fair that way. Before you ask, I have a huge sense for fairness. If I want something, I better be able to do something that other people would want, and thus I wouldn't be at fault for wanting quality content myself. That and I'm just disgusted with myself that I produced something this SHITTY.

I pride myself on my intelligence. The problem is, when I look back on this... it looks like something I could have spit out back when I was in 2nd Grade, and that offends me. It's insulting that I produced something this shitty and expect other people to read it.

Once again, as a conclusion: I will NOT be deleting this, but I will be coming back later on to slowly fix it. I will not delete it because I will be using it to learn what not to do. It's like what Artists do - they keep their work, even from the beginning, no matter how bad it is, they keep it to remind themselves of where they once were and the learning process they went through. I need to start doing that.

Anyways, thank you for your time. I know that the few of you who HAVE read to this point are probably bored stiff now. But still, thank you. Thank you for taking the time to read this.

I will do my best to do better. That has and always will be my goal. To do better than before. I will see you guys later... bye.


End file.
